ACE (music group)
|-|Tomori Kudo = |-|CHiCO = |-|Kenji Hiramatsu = The duo ACE, comprising of Tomori Kudo and Hiroyo Yamanaka (better known as CHiCO), and Kenji Hiramatsu are three composers who are best known for their work on the Xenoblade Chronicles franchise, among many other projects. The "+" sign is added next to the duo's name (as ACE+), when Kenji Hiramatsu works with them. While in the first Xenoblade Chronicles the three of them collaborated together under ACE+, for Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Hiramatsu worked on his own songs separately from ACE. Production History This list specifies which member(s) of the group worked on each project, under which roles. *''Tamagotchi 64: Minna de Tamagotchi World'' (1997) - Music (Tomori Kudo & CHiCO) *''Bomberman 64: The Second Attack'' (1999) - Music Composers (Tomokazu Kudo, Hiroyo Yamanaka & Kenji Hiramatsu) *''Robopon Sun Version'' (2000) - Sound Support (Tomori Kudo & Chiko Yamanaka) *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' (2010) - Music (ACE+), Music - Production Management (Hiroyo Yamanaka), Chorus (CHiCO) *''Code of Princess'' (2012) - Music Production (ACE) *''Fantasy Life'' (2012) - Composition & Synth Programming / Mixing Engineer (ACE) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' (2014) - Music Arrangement (ACE) *''Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' (2017) - Music (ACE, Kenji Hiramatsu), Vocals (CHiCO) *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (2018) - Music Arrangement (ACE) Song Credits [[Xenoblade Chronicles|''Xenoblade Chronicles]] (ACE+) *The Monado Awakens -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/18946 *Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement *Engage the Enemy -- Composition & Arrangement *Urgency -- Composition & Arrangement *Riki the Legendary Heropon -- Composition & Arrangement *A Tragic Decision -- Composition & Arrangement *Shulk and Fiora -- Arrangement *Riki's Kindness -- Composition & Arrangement *The Battle is Upon Us -- Composition & Arrangement *Thoughts Enshrined -- Composition & Arrangement *The God-Slaying Sword -- Composition & Arrangement *Majesty -- Composition & Arrangement *Once We Part Ways -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown (Night) -- Arrangement *Colony 9 (Night) -- Arrangement *Gaur Plain -- Composition & Arrangement *Gaur Plain (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement *An Obstacle in Our Path -- Composition & Arrangement *Hostile Gazes -- Composition & Arrangement *Colony 6 - Silence -- Arrangement *Alcamoth (Night) -- Arrangement *Enemies Closing In -- Composition & Arrangement *Visions of the Future -- Composition & Arrangement *Valak Mountain -- Composition & Arrangement *Valak Mountain (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement *You Will Know Our Names -- Composition & Arrangement *Colony 6 - Hope -- Arrangement *Mechonis Field -- Composition & Arrangement *Mechanical Rhythm -- Composition & Arrangement *Agniratha, Mechonis Capital -- Composition & Arrangement *Agniratha (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement *Central Factory -- Composition & Arrangement *Irregular Bound -- Composition & Arrangement *The End Lies Ahead -- Composition & Arrangement *Zanza's World -- Composition & Arrangement *Colony 6 - Future -- Arrangement Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' (ACE) *Fortress Boss (Super Mario World) -- Arrangement *''Xenoblade Chronicles'' Medley -- Composition (w/Kenji Hiramatsu), Arrangement *Spark Man Stage (Mega Man 3) -- Arrangement [[Xenoblade Chronicles 2|''Xenoblade Chronicles 2]] ACE songs * Argentum -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/75752 * Argentum (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * A Ship in a Stormy Sea -- Composition & Arrangement * Exploration -- Composition & Arrangement * Incoming! -- Composition & Arrangement * Gormott -- Composition & Arrangement * Gormott (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Torigoth -- Composition & Arrangement * Torigoth (Night) – Composition & Arrangement * Wanted Nia -- Composition & Arrangement * A Nopon's Life -- Composition & Arrangement * Titan Battleship -- Composition & Arrangement * Ophion -- Composition & Arrangement * Death Match With Torna -- Composition & Arrangement * Those Who Stand Against Our Path -- Composition & Arrangement * The Beginning of Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement * Drifting Soul -- Composition & Arrangement * Desolation -- Composition & Arrangement * Contrition -- Composition & Arrangement * Driver VS -- Composition & Arrangement * Alba Cavanich -- Composition & Arrangement * Alba Cavanich (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Running -- Composition & Arrangement * Eye of Shining Justice -- Composition & Arrangement * Bringer of Chaos! Ultimate -- Composition & Arrangement * Leftherian Archipelago -- Composition & Arrangement * Leftherian Archipelago (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Gramps -- Composition & Arrangement * Gramps (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Impending Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement * Temperantia -- Composition & Arrangement * Tantal -- Composition & Arrangement * Tantal (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * The Past Revealed -- Composition & Arrangement * Drifting Soul (Violin Version) -- Composition & Arrangement * Land of Morytha -- Composition & Arrangement * With People and Darkness -- Composition (w/Yasunori Mitsuda), Arrangement * Walking With You -- Composition & Arrangement * Flashback -- Composition & Arrangement * Sea of Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement * Disappearing World -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle in the Skies Above -- Composition & Arrangement '''Torna ~ The Golden Country' * Four-Limed Titan (Gormott) -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/82351 * Kingdom of Torna -- Composition & Arrangement * Kingdom of Torna (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement Kenji Hiramatsu songs * Bana's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * A Portent Crawling Over -- Composition & Arrangement * The Awakening -- Composition & Arrangement * Crossing Swords -- Composition & Arrangement * Battle!! -- Composition & Arrangement * Omens of Life -- Composition & Arrangement * Awakened DNA -- Composition & Arrangement * A Brewing Storm -- Composition & Arrangement * Monster Surprised You -- Composition & Arrangement * Friendship -- Composition & Arrangement * The Towering Yggdrasil -- Composition (w/Yasunori Mitsuda), Arrangement * Garfront Mercenaries -- Composition & Arrangement * Garfront Mercenaries (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Kingdom of Uraya -- Composition & Arrangement * Kingdom of Uraya (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Fonsa Myma -- Composition & Arrangement * Fonsa Myma (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Counterattack -- Composition & Arrangement * You Will Recall Our Names -- Composition & Arrangement * Mor Ardain -Roaming the Wastes- -- Composition & Arrangement * Mor Ardain (Night) -- Composition & Arrangement * Song of Giga Rosa -- Composition & Arrangement * Jump Towards the Morning Light -- Composition & Arrangement * Loneliness -- Composition & Arrangement * Cliffs of Morytha -- Composition & Arrangement * Still, Move Forward! -- Composition & Arrangement * After Despair and Hope -- Composition & Arrangement Torna ~ The Golden Country * Battle!! (Torna) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] (ACE) *Gang-Plank Galleon (Donkey Kong Country) -- Arrangement *Title Theme (Animal Crossing) -- Arrangement *Guts Man Stage (Mega Man) -- Arrangement *Lament of Innocence (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) -- Arrangement 'DLC' *Beneath the Mask (Persona 5) -- Arrangement Trivia *Tomori Kudo was a guitarist in ''Super Mario 3D World. *CHiCO alone has performed in Luminous Arc 3 and Granblue Fantasy. Gallery ACE.jpg|Entire crew (left to right: CHiCO, Tomori, and Kenji). Interviews * [https://iwataasks.nintendo.com/interviews/#/wii/xenoblade/0/0 Iwata Asks: Xenoblade Chronicles] External links *ACE Official Website *Tomori Kudo's VGMdb profile *CHiCO's VGMdb profile *Kenji Hiramatsu's VGMdb profile References Category:Composers Category:Music Category:Super Smash Bros. Music